What is happiness?
by himedra
Summary: AU Sasuke is the son of a rich company owner but he isn't happy with his life. His father only scolds him and his brother has never time for him. What will he do to survive this? Reupload with mistakes corrceted


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and guess what I'm happy with only borrowing the characters ^^

Warning: a very depressed Sasuke, a really stupid Fugaku and AU

G-Dragons Coup D'état and especially BTSs N.O. inspired me to think more about how I wanted the world to change and what happiness really is. When Sasuke listens to the song I recommend you to also listen to it so that his thoughts make sense to you. ^^I also got some ideas form twelve, it's a really great book I think but I'm not sure how much is true and what's made up. Anyway: On with the story!

**What is happiness?**

Chapter 1

Sasuke was exhausted. Training and school all day and he still wasn't able to surpass his damn big brother. Arg, he was frustrated. One would think that being rich meant happiness and a nice life. But this wasn't a nice life. His father always scolded him for not being perfect like his older brother. God damn it: He wasn't his brother; he was a completely different person. They were different so it was only natural that they didn't have the same abilities and success. He once started to read that book "twelve", it was nice to read but for him far from reality. Like Having so much free time and doing such pointless things as taking drugs and going to parties to waste themselves, how stupid. He sighed. If only life was that easy. He laughed broken and unhappy and it was the only sound to fill the silent house. His parents were out that night to see some opera and act like rich people were supposed. He hated to go to such stuff and used his math exam the next day as an excuse to stay at home and _learn_. Huff. At least he didn't have to talk with his damn father about school and their family business. To be honest he never wanted to be a part of that stupid company, I mean he wasn't interested in insurances and money loaning. The problem was his stupid father. He never listened when Sasuke told him something about his dreams or what he wanted to do with his live. It was like he didn't even have an own mind and was only the marionette of his father that he used to gain more influence and prestige. That's exactly why he hated his father. The other problem was that his mother didn't like the way her husband acted but she did nothing and only watched silently. His big brother was no better. He never understood how much pressure he put on Sasukes shoulders with the way he lived. Never bothering to play with him or help him with his work or at least ask if he was all right. He sighed. Instead of thinking about stuff that was only depressing he should better learn for his test tomorrow, he didn't want to be scolded again.

With that decided he got his books and started to learn. He didn't know when it happened but he fell asleep and rested his head on top of his desk. Luckily it wasn't Fugaku who found him but his older brother Itachi. He softly shook his shoulder to wake him up. "Hey Sasuke wake up. Our parents will be home soon." "A-Aniki. Wow you really surprised me. Urg…What time is it?" he asked his brother still dozy. "It's already a quarter to twelve. Didn't you get enough sleep or why did you fall asleep over your books?" Itachi asked worried. "It's alright. PE was a bit exhausting today. That stupid teacher thought it was a great idea to let us run the whole two lessons without break." Sasuke lied, because he didn't want to worry his big brother. "What? Such a stupid teacher. When you finish school and start into the business world you'll never need to do such things. Ah well but sometimes you have to run to the train station when you overslept, right Otouto?" Sasuke only groaned. He didn't need to be reminded of those many times he overslept; he knew he wasn't a morning person. "Ok ok, I get it. I hope I learned enough because I'll go to bed now. Thanks for waking me up and good night Aniki." "Good night Otouto." Itachi said and went to his room to work for a bit.

Itachi sighed. It was so obvious that Sasuke lied. He always loved PE no matter what they did. Why couldn't he just tell him what was wrong and let him help? He didn't get it. Of course he also noticed how his father talked and acted around Sasuke. Didn't he notice how tired and unhappy his son was? It bothered Itachi to see how Sasuke grew weaker and paler each day. He never met with his friends and spent most of his time studying or training like their father ordered him to. This couldn't be healthy and he had to do something, but what? He couldn't find a solution and after he finished his work he also went to bed. Their parents came home just after he turned out the light.

The next day Sasuke woke up when his damn alarm went off way too early for his taste. He sighed but got up and packed his stuff. Today would be like every other day: full of things he didn't like and utterly exhausting. To his luck nothing happened as expected that day.

First of all he was greeted nicely by his big brother when he went down to eat breakfast. He didn't even need to prepare anything 'cause Itachi cooked. How nice and strange of him. Well it was a change for the better so he liked it and breakfast was delicious. He thanked Itachi and went to school. At school he sat in his usual place at the back of the room and waited for class to start. When the teacher came in he wasn't alone. By his side were their new Teacher Mr. Hatake and a new student called Shikamaru. They both seemed pretty laid back and easy going, not that he was going to mind, maybe class would even be more interesting with them. Shikamaru took the free place to his right and Sasuke shared his books with him for today. He quickly learned more about this Shikamaru guy and his background. He came from a family of managers but didn't want to take over their business. He was a really lazy person but a genius when it came to work with the head. If they were at war he would be the best strategist, he said he was only once beaten in Shogi. In their lunch break they sat together on the roof and then Shikamaru showed him a few music videos on YouTube. They were mostly some strange Korean girl groups and some other crappy pop music but one video caught Sasukes eye. It was N.O. from BTS and he immediately fell in love with the text. Unfortunately they couldn't watch it all because school started again. The other classes were rather normal and boring except from the stupid math test that was actually extremely easy that he wasted his time with learning so much. The only interesting lesson was PE that they had with their new teacher Mr. Hatake. He greeted his students friendly and started to explain the training. They were preparing for a soccer game against another school the next Friday. Sasuke loved all kinds of sports. He liked to train and be fit so he was enjoying the lesson greatly whilst Shikamaru hated it and it was obvious for everyone. The teacher walked up to the pair and started to talk with them. "So Shikamaru-kun was it? Why do you look like you hate PE?" "Hpf. I rather finish of my enemies with words than with brute force. And after we finish this school we'll never need this stuff anyway." Shikamaru replied bored. "Well if you think like that then I can't change you. But then you're wrong here. Please go to the library and get you some books about Einstein's theories or something like that and then you sit over there and read. After the lesson you'll tell me what you learned, ok?" Mr. Hatake offered with a smile. The whole class was gaping in disbelieve. "Y-you mean it?" Shikamaru asked dumbfounded. "Yes. Off you go." Was the answer he received so he got a book and read while the others played soccer. After the lesson the teacher really talked with Shikamaru about things the others never heard of. It seems like there was more to this new teacher than they thought but the students already liked him. After he finished changing he bid farewell to his new friend and wanted to walk home but big surprise: Itachi was waiting in front of the school gate to pick him up. He smiled to Sasuke who was surprised and suspicious. Itachi was never this nice and that was already the second time in one day. But he thought it couldn't hurt to spend some time with him so he walked over and got into his brother's car. They talked a bit about random things like the newest movies and school and then Itachi invited him to a fast food restaurant and they greatly enjoyed themselves. They were joking and talking and he couldn't believe that this was the same person he lived with for all this years. When it got late they went home and Fugaku already wanted to scold Sasuke but Itachi took all the blame and explained to their father that he wanted to spend some time with his Otouto that he saw so rarely. Fugaku wasn't pleased at all but let it slip after he heard of Sasukes success in the math exam. Exhausted but much happier than any day in the last few years Sasuke went to his room and started to check his E-mails. Then he suddenly remembered that song so he searched it on YouTube and started to listen to it through his headphones.

Happiness? He did no longer believe in such a thing. But he had to admit this afternoon with Itachi was pretty close to perfect.

It was like they could read his mind. He felt exactly like that. He wondered what kind of solution they found for this problem.

He always felt like his father's marionette and he certainly had enough of it. And the part about close friends made him remember how he had to stop talking to his good friend Naruto after his father decided that he was a bad influence for him.

The only hard time?! He didn't remember a time were his live was easy. He felt like waking up from a nightmare. He realized just how wrong this situation was.

_Everybody say NO! *_

That was right! He wouldn't let his father decide what he should do with his live. His live. He wanted to have it back for himself and him alone. He didn't want to work in that stupid company. He didn't want to go to that stupid school. He didn't want to study economics. He didn't want to marry some random woman his father picked for him only to strengthen their influence. He didn't want to be a puppet any more. He wanted to talk to whoever he wanted. To eat unhealthy stuff. To join whatever club he wanted. To come home late and sleep in late. He wanted to decide. And he finally understood, that it was his choice alone whether he wanted to endure this any longer or quit with the game and get serious and fight for his rights. He would break his bonds and fly away from that stupid cage he was locked in.

He took a deep breath. He focused his thoughts and prepared his words. After he was finished with that he got up, went into the empty living room and stood there in the center of the damn house. He opened his mouth and screamed. "Get all over here. I won't live like this for another day, not even minute or second." A really shocked Itachi ran into the room and looked at him with worried eyes. After him followed a confused Mikoto and an angry Fugaku. "What do you think you're doing brat screaming through the house like this…" before his father could say any more words he was cut off from Itachi. "Stop it and sit down. Let's listen to what he has to say. I'm sure it is important when Sasuke calls us at such an hour." Fugaku sent him an evil glare but sat down with his wife. Sasuke nodded and began to explain. "The thing is this: I don't want to live like this anymore. I feel like father's marionette and realized that I have no power at all about the decisions concerning my live. I won't accept that. I'll quit that stupid school and…" here he was interrupted by an angry Fugaku. "I won't allow it. Just do what I tell you and shut u…" Again he couldn't finish his sentence as he was again interrupted by his eldest son. "This is enough of your nonsense father. Sit down again and listen. If you interrupt him once again I'll get seriously mad at you. You never listen to him and that's what you get." Sasuke had never heard his brother talk to their father like this before. His voice was filled with barely suppressed anger and ice cold. To his big surprise his father complied once again and he started to wonder who truly held the reins in this family. He sighed and continued. "So I'll quit school and won't go to university. I want to become a police officer or a bodyguard because I'd like to do something like this where I have to use my head and body and can help other people. I also don't want to live here anymore. I have too many bad memories in this place and I fear that father won't allow me to stay when I don't do what he wants. That would be it about my future plans. What I still wanted to say was this: Fuck you Fugaku! I won't call you father anymore 'cause you never acted like one towards me. I was always depressed and stressed when I was here and all you told me to do was making me more and more unhappy. And I am not Itachi! I'm a unique person and have my unique abilities. I'll never be like him. This can't continue like this so I'll go. I'll grab my things and move to a friend of mine. If you have any objections then keep then to yourself because I won't listen to them. Good bye." With this he ended his speech, showed Fugaku a certain finger and grabbed some bags to pack his stuff. When he wanted to go upstairs to his room he had to walk through the living room once again. The room fell completely silent after his speech but Itachi stood up and grabbed his shoulder. "Sorry Otouto but you have to listen to me for now…" Sasuke saw how serious he was and nodded for him to continue. "You won't move out to a friend." Fugaku looked pleased and Sasuke hurt but their faces changed when Itachi finished his sentence. "…because you'll live with me from now on. I have also enough of seeing you unhappy like this and of Fugaku's stupid ideas. I'll quit my work at this company and search another job. Like this I can pay the bills for our flat and even your education." Sasuke looked at Itachi with disbelieve. "A-Aniki?" Fugaku look like he would faint any moment. He lost both his sons at the same day, could it get even worse? Yes it could! Itachi turned towards him and told him with a smile that was so fake and evil: "You do know that I know of all your bank accounts and the passwords, right? I'll gladly accept your offer to get a third of your money to start our new lives. Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Uchiha." Then he turned and together with Sasuke they packed their stuff. It wasn't much so they could all fit it in Itachis car. They rented a hotel room and went to sleep, finally happy and with the feeling of having done everything right.

The next day Sasuke woke up to the annoying sound of an alarm clock. He looked at the time and groaned. Was this all a dream? He looked around and noticed that he was in a hotel room. Then it hit him. He was free! It wasn't a dream at all, it was reality. He grinned and looked over to his big brother who was also waking up. Itachi smiled. "Get up Sasuke we have to go to your school to tell them that you won't go anymore. And then we have to write a quitting and give it to the personnel officer. After that we have to search for a flat and then a job for me and an apprenticeship for you." Sasuke laughed. "Looks like we have to do a lot of things today. But you forgot that we have to buy furniture and food for our flat." Itachi nodded and they went down to eat breakfast into a new live full of happiness.

The End

* I copied this single phrase out of the songtext. I only want to use it as a quotation of the song N.O. from B.T.S. that inspired me to write this.

O wow. I am so happy to finally finish this. I thought about this for a long time and now that's the result. I hope you like it. If anyone wishes for it I might write a sequel, maybe even yaoi. ^^ Thanks for reading and please listen once to that song, k?


End file.
